Quién fue
by Scrambled Eggs0
Summary: Tonks se acuesta con un miembro de la Orden


-¿Quién fue? – es la sexta vez que Hestia pregunta, y Tonks no parece querer responder.

Claro, piensa Hestia. Debe joder bastante haber pasado la noche con alguien que ahora te hace la desconocida. Hombres, SON TODOS IGUALES.

Sirius se sienta un momento junto a ellas, para untar su panecillo con la salsa especial de crema y ciboullete y le sonríe a Hestia de oreja a oreja. Hace un comentario sobre lo buena que está la salsa, para luego retirarse a contar chistes verdes con Mundungus.

-Tonks me voy a enterar de una forma u otra.

-Dudo mucho que él te lo cuente, si ni siquiera es capaz de saludarme. Maldito cobarde rastrero ¿Por qué son así, Hestia?

-No te voy a ocultar la verdad, pequeña criatura inocente – dice ella con dulzura refiriéndose a la pobre de Tonks, tan niña, tan tonta – Quizás te hayan contado muchos cuentos infantiles sobre el príncipe azul, pero es hora de que asumas que no existe y que menos se acostará contigo para al día siguiente pedirte matrimonio ¡Menos si lo hicieron en un matrimonio!

-¿Qué tiene que haya sido en el matrimonio de Herb y Lily?

-Que hay alcohol de por medio – dice Hestia ahora en un tono un poco más cansado.

Remus se acerca a Sirius intentando que baje el volumen al contar esos chistes. Está claro que la Señora Weasley no los está disfrutando y tiene serias intenciones de echar a patadas de su casa a cualquiera que no se comporte. Mira de reojo a Tonks. Claro, se ve muy deprimida la pobre.

-El alcohol – continúa Hestia intentando obviar los intentos de Sirius por seguir con el chiste – Nos hace parecer todo más lindo y más deseable…

-¡Pero si yo no había bebido! – se queja Tonks mientras hunde la cabeza entre los brazos. Hestia la mira con reproche – Bien, puede que un par de copas de champagne, pero no más de la cuenta. Es lo regular en un matrimonio.

-¿Entonces por qué te acostaste con alguien de la Orden?

-Porque en ese momento… me pareció bien. Él fue tan dulce y me dijo tantas cosas…

-No querida, error. No puedes creerles a los hombres ni la mitad de lo que dicen.

Bill choca sin querer con la mesa de los bocadillos y bota la mitad al suelo.

-¡Eh! – exclama Sirius – Aquí hay todavía uno intentando pasar la resaca del matrimonio

Por un extraño motivo Bill trata de levantar todo apresuradamente, intentando pasar desapercibido.

-¿Quién fue? – pregunta la Señora Weasley saliendo rápidamente de la cocina con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se entiende el comportamiento de Bill…o quizás no.

-¿Fue Bill? – pregunta Hestia convencida en un 80% de que la respuesta será afirmativa.

-OJALÁ – responde Tonks cabreadísima – Al menos Bill tiene mi edad… aunque la experiencia…ay Hestia, si es que besaba tan bien.

-Dime que no fue con Mundungus.

-Aish, no voy a decirte nada. Sólo diré que es un maldito con mucha experiencia. Sabía exactamente qué decir y qué hacer. Tienes razón ¡Caí como una tonta! Sabes que antes de ese matrimonio, jamás pensé que podría pasar algo entre nosotros. Pero ahora… - Tonks está claramente debatiéndose entre lo que cree que es correcto y lo que ansía con locura – Sé que es un maldito, pero uno muy sexy.

Hestia aprovecha la miradita que lanza Remus hacia su mesa para golpear a Tonks.

-¡No puedes pensar así! Debes sacarte a ese imbécil de la cabeza. A todo esto ¿Por qué es un maldito?

-Porque lo vi el día siguiente al matrimonio – Tonks unta un panecillo que acaba de ofrecerles el Señor Weasley con la famosa salsa. Sí que está buena – Me acerqué a él, con una sonrisa, ya puedes imaginarte lo patética que debí haberme visto, y él se alejó antes incluso que pudiera saludarlo. Me pareció bastante extraño, pero seguí como si nada. Intenté acercarme a él en varias oportunidades y siempre encontraba una excusa para alejarse de mí. No me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el matrimonio ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Lo que no puedo creer es que te hayas acostado con él sólo por algo que te dijo.

-¡No estás ayudando!

-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero no puedo hacer mucho si no me dices quién es.

-No voy a decirte quién es. ¿Pero sabes qué? Entiendo que no puedas comprender lo que hice y es porque no sabes qué fue lo que dijo.

-Nada que pueda decirte un hombre….

Tonks tironea de Hestia y le murmura algo al oído. Remus piensa que a pesar de mostrarse deprimida, Tonks es muy bonita. No es la primera vez que lo piensa y no es la primera vez que se lo reprocha… el estar pensándolo, claro.

Hestia gesticula, abre y cierra la boca, pero no logra decir palabra. Termina por sonreír y dar un suspiro profundo, mientras los ojos parecen brillarle.

-¿Qué dices ahora? – pregunta Tonks mostrándose conforme por primera vez en la tarde. Sus palabras (o más bien las de él) han logrado causar efecto en el duro corazón de su compañera de trabajo.

-Yo también me habría acostado con él – termina por decir.

-¿Ves? – dice Tonks dando otro suspiro por su parte. Luego parece meditarlo - ¿Qué? Es mi tipo, Hestia ¿No decías además que todos los hombres son iguales?

-Bueno, no iguales. Hay algunos que saben cómo hacerlo. Y lo hacen condenadamente bien

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-No decirme quién fue. No quiero tener ensoñaciones con ninguno de estos brutos que se llaman compañeros de trabajo. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme quién pudo haberte dicho esas cosas tan lindas. Parecen todos salidos de un refugio – comenta mirando a su alrededor – Excepto por esos dos que acaban de salir de un burdel – dice indicando a Sirius y Mundungus – Y esos que acaban de salir del colegio – los hermanitos Weasley – Creo que iré a probar los pastelillos de la señora Weasley – Evidentemente a Hestia le supera el tema.

En su ida choca con Remus que mira directamente a la pobre de Tonks que ha quedado sentada sin más compañía que la salsa (que cabe decir está realmente deliciosa)

-Remus – dice Hestia, más pensándolo que queriendo realmente decirlo.

-Lo siento – se disculpa él, más interesado en la mesa de la salsa que en su interlocutora.

-¡Remus! – dice Hestia ahora más convencida y más conforme y casi contenta. Claro que tendría que haber pensando en Remus desde un comienzo. Remus es el más adecuado de todos. Es el único posible para ser más precisos.

-Sí, ese soy yo – dice Remus algo cohibido. No tiene idea de qué le ocurrirá a Hestia.

-¿Vas a buscar a Ton… es decir, algo de salsa? Está muy buena, debes ir. Sí, hazlo. No debiste esperar tanto para hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes, ella estará ahí, esperando. Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente… aunque claro que lo eres – Hestia le da una palmadita y le sonríe para luego ir por los famosos pastelillos dejando a Remus muchísimo más confundido.

Se dirige hacia la mesa y se sienta frente a Tonks.

-Hestia está muy extraña – comenta mientras unta un panecillo en el poco de salsa que queda.

-¿Sí? ¿Te dijo algo de mí? – Tonks no está preparada para esa conversación.

-No, dijo algo sobre la salsa – Remus hace un sonido que sólo puede interpretarse como que lo que tiene en la boca es una de las siete maravillas de la cocina… si es que las hubiera – Tenía toda la razón ¿Te pasa algo?

-Vaya pregunta – Tonks se cruza de brazos.

Remus parpadea y sigue la mirada de la chica, dándose la vuelta. Luego vuelve a sacar otro panecillo.

-¿Y qué es lo que precisamente te molesta?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Remus… aunque en realidad, me gustaría saber algunas cosas. Creo que necesito una especie de explicación.

-¿De mi parte?

-¿De quién más? Eres su mejor amigo.

-Eso creo.

-¿Por qué es así?. ¿Por qué…?.¿Le conociste alguna amante?

-Pffff. Millares ¿Por qué? – Remus se muestra intrigado.

-¿Nunca se comprometió de verdad?

-Lo que se dice de verdad…

-¿Nunca se enamoró?

Remus hace una pausa, no precisamente revisando su pasado, si no más bien, rebusca las palabras adecuadas.

-Hay personas que no son… no sé si llamarlo, "bendecidas", por lo que tú llamas amor, porque te refieres al amor de pareja ¿no es así? Sirius es una persona reticente al amor, jamás se dejó llevar, porque estaba seguro de que eso le traería resultados funestos. Sirius no cree en las relaciones que pueden tener un medio de manipulación basado en el amor. Sirius no cree en la familia, por ejemplo. No cree que personas que te son impuestas para que las quieras, convivas con ellas, tengas expectativas de ellas que no se ajustan a la realidad (básicamente porque no quieres verla), y luego esperas que se mueran para aprovecharte de sus bienes; deben ser realmente queridas. Es algo impuesto, una obligación, una sucia jugarreta del destino, una regla. Sirius odia las reglas. Así como no respeta a las mujeres. Piensa en su mayor figura de autoridad femenina. Su madre nunca se ganó su respeto, porque no se lo merecía. Supongo que de ahí deriva todos los temores de compromiso que Sirius tiene con las mujeres. No confía en ellas.

-¿Pero una pareja no es algo impuesto por el destino? Es algo que él puede elegir.

-No lo creo así. Y supongo que él tampoco. El compromiso conlleva una obligación…

-Una obligación que él puede escoger.

-Una obligación que él escoge bajo presiones: el quedarse solo, el no poder formar un hogar, el miedo a perder sus encantos y no poder conseguir sexo contante y sonante

Tonks se exaspera.

-¿No estábamos hablando de amor y no relaciones!

-Sirius nunca se ha enamorado porque antes de siquiera saludar a la chica, ya está preparado para salir huyendo si la cosa se pone fea.

-¡No se puede escoger eso!

Remus la mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras hace una mueca irónica.

-No hagamos magia entre magos, Tonks. Uno siempre puede dar un paso atrás cuando empieza a percibir síntomas de esa fastidiosa enfermedad del enamoramiento. Lo que pasa es que por algún misterioso motivo, siempre preferimos dar un paso adelante.

Los dos meditan un momento en esas reveladoras palabras, Tonks piensa en lo acertadas que son y Remus piensa en que precisamente en eso misterioso se engloba todo… quizás, después de todo, no siempre se puede escoger.

-Me acosté con él – dice ella.

Remus la mira, no del todo convencido de querer entender. Tonks se pone de pie, pero antes se acerca para susurrarle:

-Pero voy a dar el paso atrás – luego se inclina para besarlo en la mejilla – No estoy preparada para lo otro. Necesito encontrar al adecuado.

Ella se siente mucho más aliviada, sin saber muy bien el motivo. Se cruza con Sirius en el pasillo en dirección al baño. Le saca la lengua. Sirius queda por un momento perplejo.

-Tienes salsa en la cara. Será mejor que te la quites, o darás pie para que la Señora Weasley se queje por tu comportamiento y Mundungus piense que eres el protagonista de tus propios chistes verdes.

Sirius sonríe, no muy seguro de entender el sentido de las palabras de ella, o queriendo encontrarle el peor. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, como un tácito pacto de convivencia futura.


End file.
